L'Ultime
by Alaya-Yume
Summary: Alaya,une adolescente de 17 ans,va se retrouver plongée dans un univers parallèle mélangeant vampires,pirates et autres créatures mystérieuses...mais bien moins mystérieuses qu'elle qui apprend,au fur et a mesure de l'histoire, ses véritables origines.
1. Introduction

Salut!je m'appelle Alaya,j'ai donné mon nom au personnage principal de ma fiction :) les autres personnages sont a Eiichiro Oda et Matsuri Hino,tout le reste est a moi :)

Bonjour les amis! Moi c'est Alaya! Une petite blonde de 17 ans aux yeux de couleurs différentes, le gauche vert et le droit bleu :) je suis plutot pleurnicharde mais je sais etre sérieuse quand la situation le demande. J'ai des origines et des pouvoirs très mystérieux qui vous seront dévoilés a travers l'histoire que je vais vous raconter...l'histoire de ma vie :)

L'aventure commence sur un petit bateau pirate,le Sousand Sunny, avec a son bord l'équipage au chapeau de paille. Ils ont accepté de m'amener avec eux pour mon long voyage, mais je pense que je vais rester avec eux un peu plus longtemps que prevu :)

J'adore rigoler,m'amuser et faire la fête,mais ce que j'aime le plus,c'est de visiter de nouvelles iles :)

Sinon,je suis née un 9 février,je suis donc verseau,j'ai une petite peluche de pingouin qui est toujours dans ma poche,mon animal est le chat. Je déteste les hypocrites et les hommes qui croient que de se la péter ca attire les femmes -.-' j'adore cuisiner,mon plat préféré sont les boulettes de riz (yum! :p). Je ne peux pas nager,j'ai le fruit du démon de la lumière,vous découvrirez ce que je peux faire avec au fur et a mesure ;) mais surtout ma plus grande habileté c'est mon agilité et ma puissance au maniement du sabre! :)

J'espère que vous allez apprécier suivre cette adolescente dans son incroyable avanture,intrigue peuplée de pirates,de vampires et autres chimères et mythes sortant tout droit de mon imagination :) mon histoire est un mélange entre One Piece,Vampire Knight et un monde que j'ai moi-meme crée :) bonne lecture a tous!


	2. Grand froid

Mon univers,mon personnage,tout le reste est a Eiichiro Oda et Matsuri Hino! Bonne lecture :)

Grand froid...

Une plaine sombre,bordée d'une forêt dense,un lieu où personne ne souhaite se retrouver,surtout pas lors d'une nuit sans lune...mais elle s'en fichait,elle cherchait juste a fuir. Fuir quoi? Elle n'en avait aucune idée,elle courait sans se retourner,une impression d'oppression,un sentiment d'enprisonement et de danger...

Alaya se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Encore ce cauchemard...il la hantait chaque nuit depuis ses dix ans. Elle s'échappait pour fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un mais elle ne savais ni qui ou quoi ni où elle allait. Elle se leva lentement et parti dans la cuisine se passer de l'eau sur le visage et boire un peu. Reprenant sa respiration,elle ouvrit la porte pour prendre l'air. Il neigeait depuis plusieurs jours mais aucune ile n'était en vue,l'air était froid et caressait doucement sa peau habituée à la fraicheur de l'hiver. Et malgré le vent glacial qui soulevait ses cheveux pour s'engoufrer dans la pièce, elle ne frisonnait et ne bougeait pas. C'est la sensation d'une main chaude sur son épaule qui la fit sortir de son demi-sommeil. Sanji, qui l'avait entendue se lever, était venu voit ce qu'elle faisait dans sa cuisine, surtout attiré par la courte nuisette de celle-ci.

-"Encore ce cauchemard?

-Oui...

-Tu n'arrives toujours pas à t'en débarasser n'est-ce pas?

-Non...je n'y arrive pas...

-Aller viens,va te recoucher,tu as besoin de sommeil..."

Il lui fit un grand sourire pour la rassurer,l'embrassa sur le front et la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Tout le long du trajet elle pensait...elle pensait à comment elle en était arrivée à de telles extrémitées,ne plus communiquer avec les gens,ne plus manger,ne plus boire. Elle est restée seule pendant de long mois quand finallement elle s'est décidée à prendre les choses en main et de retrouver son passé,sa mémoire. Mais aujourd'hui,sa détermination lui semblait bien faible et lointaine,son coeur était devenu froid,aussi froid que la neige. C'est sans doutes pour ca qu'elle ne bronchait pas au contact des flocons,car la sensation était bien insignifiante comparée a ce qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur...

Chapitre un peu cours je le reconnais mais ils vont vite se rallonger :) n'hésitez pas à me laissez des reviews,me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire. En tout cas j'éspère de tout coeur que vous l'appréciez :)


	3. Un coeur meurtri dans un corps d'ange

Me revoila avec le chapitre 2 :) comme d'habitude, il n'y a qu'Alaya et quelques trucs qui sont a moi, le reste est au brillant Eiichiro Oda et a la génialissime Matsuri Hino :) bonne lecture !

Un coeur meurtri dans un corps d'ange...

Elle ne trouva plus le sommeil cette nuit la, Sanji avait beau lui dire des paroles rassurantes (et néammoins perverse de temps à autre), elle avait peur de se rendormir,de refaire cet affreux rêve dont elle ne connaissait l'origine.

7heures, les occupants du Sunny se réveillent et il faut absolument empêcher Luffy de manger tout ce qui se trouve sur la table! Le poing de Nami fera l'affaire, il provoque un coma chez l'homme élastique et l'affolement du petit rêne médecin qui se dépèche de soigner les bosses du morfale.

7heures et 10 minutes, Sanji arrive enfin et amène le calme avec lui. Tout le monde s'installe à table et commence à manger en faisant très attention à leur assiette, le glouton est sorti de son coma et vole même dans l'assiette de Zoro, il n'a vraiment peur de rien.

8heures, il n'y a plus rien sur la table, Luffy a dévoré plus de la moitié du petit déjeuner à lui tout seul. L'équipage se disperse et chacun vaque à ses occupations habituelles. Alaya décide enfin de se montrer et rentre timidement dans la cuisine en faisant bien attention qu'il n'y ai personne. Elle cherche dans les placards, trouve un croissant, s'en saisit mais...attendez...elle se sent observée,elle entend des bruits de pas dans sa direction,des sabres qui claquent. Elle a compris que Roronoa s'approche d'elle,et apparemment il est bien décidé a obtenir ce qu'il veut. Il veut quoi d'ailleur? Elle lui demande,c'est plus simple.

-"Zoro?

-Quoi?"

Plus de doutes, c'est bien lui, ce petit ton méchant qui vous glace les os...il n'appartient qu'à lui.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Des croissants...

-Mais t'as déja déjeuner! Moi j'ai rien avalé depuis hier!"

Elle ose le défier, ca ne va pas lui plaire, et d'ailleur il ne se gêne pas pour lui montrer. Ni une ni deux, il sors son sabre et la plaque contre le plan de travail, lame sous la gorge.

-"T'as dit quoi? J'ai pas bien entendu...

-L...laisse moi partir...arrête...

-Tu crois pas plutot que tu vas mourir ici?"

Il lui fit un de ses sourires sadique qui feraient fuir un tigre affamé. Il n'aime pas la concurence, il l'a vue une seule fois se battre au sabre et ca avait suffit a ce qu'il la déteste.

-"Qu...mais...t'es pas sérieux la...?!

-Oh que si...

-Arrête c'est pas drôle! Laisse moi partir! J't'en supplie laisse moi! "

Alaya s'était mise a hurler et a pleurer, elle ne comprenais plus rien a cette foutue situation, elle était terrorisée, elle en tremblait même. Ce n'est que l'apparition de Sanji venu faire la vaisselle qui sorti Zoro de son doux rêve sanglant. Il lâchat immédiatement la blonde et rangeat son sabre. Zut! Il avait loupé une belle occasion! Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'hésiter comme ca en la voyant si mal? En tout cas la prochaine fois il ne la louperai pas. Il sorti de la cuisine comme si de rien n'était, lançant un regard mauvais au cuistot.

Une fois ce rustre hors de sa cuisine, Sanji se précipitat sur Alaya pour la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer. Il ne supportait pas quand une femme pleurait, il se sentait presque obligé de les aider, c'était sa plus grande faiblesse.

Après quelques minutes, il décida de regarder si elle allait mieux mais quand il la regarda, il découvrit qu'elle s'était endormie. La fatigue, le manque de nourriture et puis trop d'émotions négatives, en plus elle pleure dans son sommeil! La ça ne va pas du tout. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la remit dans son lit sans la réveiller, s'assit a côté d'elle et veilla a ce que personne ne vienne troubler le sommeil de cette femme qu'il trouvait de plus en plus divine, mais un ange ne peux pas etre triste, alors il s'occupera d'elle pour qu'elle aille mieux, parole de séducteur!

Voila :) Chapitre un peu plus long. J'ai adoré faire le Zoro meurtrier ^^ il est comme ca tout simplement parce qu'Alaya est plus douée au sabre que lui, donc jalousie :) je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous decouvrirez tout au prochain chapitre, et surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews! :)


	4. L'île de la patinoire

Chapitre 3 a la suite :) j'écris tant que j'ai l'inspiration,j'espère que ça vous plait! Bonne lecture!

L'ile de la patinoire...

Alaya se réveilla dans l'après midi,seule dans sa chambre. Il faisait froid mais elle ne sentait rien. Elle se leva lentement et parti en direction de la salle de l'aquarium. Elle s'assit sur la grande banquette et regarda nager les petits poissons,le bruit de l'eau la calmait et les écailles qui brillaient lui rappellaient vaguement l'éclay des yeux de quelqu'un,un homme,mais elle ne savait plus qui. Soudain,le bruit de la porte ouverte brusquement la sortie de sa torpeur. Encore les mêmes bruits de pas que dans la cuisine,et les sabres qui claquent! Moment de panique chez la blonde,elle souhaitait tout sauf se retrouver seule dans la même pièce que ce rustre de marimo. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas fuir,la porte était juste en face de la banquette. Elle ne put que le regarder entrer,tel un fauve en chasse a la recherche d'une proie,et elle avait conscience que la proie n'était autre qu'elle-même. Alaya se colla brusquement au fond de son siège,cherchant a mettre le plus d'espace entre elle et le bretteur.

-"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive crétine? T'as vu un fantôme?

-Te fous pas de moi...tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis comme ça..."

Moment de panique,elle a osé le défier et du regard,et de la parole. Ca va mal tourner,elle le sent,elle le sait.

-"T'en a pas marre de me parler comme ça? T'as pas compris que je peux te découper au moindre mot de travers?

-Sors de cette pièce...laisse moi tranquille...je ne me sent pas bien du tout..."

Il la voyait chercher l'air et ses mots étaient comme étranglés,le marimo voyait qu'elle ne mentait pas mais ça l'amusait de torturer sa victime avant de la dépecer. Il s'avançat pas à pas vers elle et lui attrapat une main. Il la tirat violemment vers lui et lui colla un coup de poing dans le ventre,pas très fort mais juste assez pour lui couper le souffle. Ensuite il la plaquat contre le fauteuil et la regarda droit dans les yeux pour y chercher la douleur,mais au moment où il vit qu'elle pleurait il se recula d'un coup,comme si il était gêné par quelque chose,il était mal a l'aise. Il n'osa plus la regarder,puis ce fut un grand choc,il eu juste le temps de s'appercevoir qu'il se mangeait le pied droit de Sanji et que ce coup se classait dans les plus puissants. L'algue humaine repris son équilibre et se tourna face au cuistot.

-"Putain soucil vrillé qu'est ce que tu fous!?

-Enfoiré...oser t'en prendre a une femme sans défenses...tu n'es qu'un lâche!

-Sans défenses? Tu ne l'a jamais vue se battre cette salo...!"

Re coup de pied dans la machoire,le blond ne supporte pas qu'on insultes ses déesses,et encore moins devant lui!

-"On ne touche pas à ma petite soeur! Sale algue défraichie!

-Elle? Ta soeur?!

-Oui je la considère comme ma soeur,et quiconque s'en prendra à elle se recevra une bonne correction de ma part!"

Trop c'est trop! Un marimo,ça déteste les blonds,mâles et femelles confondus. Ni une ni deux,il se saisi d'une de ses lames et la bagarre habituelle recommence,pied contre fer,ce n'est plus qu'un duel de regard et de puissance. La seule chose capable de les réveiller est le poing vengeur de la rousse qui déteste le bruit quand elle travaille. Bilan de la journée,trois comateux. Voyant l'état de la blonde, Nami pris Alaya dans ses bras et l'amenat dehors prendre un peu l'air pour la rassurer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Robin, qui lisait une énorme encyclopédie, avertit tout le monde qu'une île était en vue. Elle était d'ailleur dans son livre,cette île était pratiquement entièrement recouverte par des villes commerçantes,stations thermales et stations de ski. Mais le plus impressionnant était l'immense patinoire au milieu de tout ça qui faisait plus d'un quart de l'île,tout le reste était recouvert par une épaisse forêt.

Voyant les silhouettes des montagnes, la petite blonde se précipitat à l'avant du bateau,faisant tomber involontairement son foulard à la mer. Elle détailla du regard ce qu'elle appercevait, et elle avait de plus en plus l'impression d'y être déjà venue.

Pendant ce temps, son foulard flottait et dérivait vers une plage un peu en retrait. Il s'échoua sur le sable couvert de givre. Des craquements,des pas,un long manteau qui flotte au vent et une main qui ramasse le morceau de tissus,le portant au nez de l'inconnu. Il le respira, puis un sourire satisfait et sinistre apparut sur son visage.

-"Je savais qu'elle reviendrait..."

Et voila un autre chapitre :) alors? Une idée de qui peut bien être cet homme mystérieux? Vous aurez la réponse au prochain chapitre! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews :)


End file.
